Saving Mia
by HotsexyCarlisle529
Summary: Emmett works at the hospital and Carlisle and him are assigned to a little girl named mia who was forcefully removed from her old house after getting abused. As Mia recover's emmett slowly falls in love with her and wants to call her his daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Saving Mia Ch.1 Bruises

(Background information: Rose and Emmett are vampire's. They can sleep and eat like humans because Bella is the most powerful i know eight P'M is pretty early but in this story emmett just got off from working a 35 hours shift that afternoon so he went to bed early)

(Emmett's POV/ 8P.M)

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

I groan as i roll over to check my pager.

Rose wakes up and looks at me tiredly.

"I have to go" I say as i sit up.

"no" Rose moans.

" Baby I'm sorry but i need to they need me for a pediatric case" I say as i lean down and kiss her.

"I love you" She says and rolls over.

I chuckle and go to get into my scrubs.

Once i get in my scrubs i head down stairs.

"Pediatrics?" dad asks as he gets his shoes on.

" Yeah. You to?" i ask as i grab my keys.

" yup" He says and we leave together.

We get in my jeep and speed off to the hospital.

When we get there nurses run over to us in flock.

" we need you guys in room 4" They all say.

Dad and i look at each other and try to hold back our laughs

" OK. we will but we need to get to the room" Dad says and all the nurses run to the side.

We walk to the room.

"NO GET AWAY FROM ME" The little girl screams as shes thrashing against my team of nurses.

"What do we have?" I ask as dad goes to the medicine cabinet to get some sedatives.

"This is Mia who is a victim of child Abuse. Police had to force remove her from the house" Nurse Alexa says.

I nod and walk to the head of the bed.

" Hi baby girl. We're not going to hurt you" I say and i look at dad.

"Can everyone get out except my son and i" dad requests and everyone scatters.

" Hi sweetheart" Dad says as he walks to the bed.

She whimpers in fright and clutches onto her stuffed cat.

"Shh its OK Mia that's my dad he wont hurt you i promise" I say as i kneel by her.

"Emmett we need to start soon." Dad says.

" I know but we don't want to cause her to panic" i say as i look over her body and see one spot full of blood.

"Sweetheart have you ever been to the doctors?" Dad asks as he sits down on his stool.

She shakes her head no.

"Travis wouldn't let mommy take me" She says.

" OK sweetheart is that why your so scared?" i ask.

She nods but the shakes her head no.

"There's another reason to?" Dad asks softly.

"Men scare me" she says softly and if i wasn't a vampire i wouldn't have heard it.

"Shh sweetie we wont hurt you" I say as dad stands back up.

"Alexa we need to get started so you don't lose to much blood" Dad says as he grabs a pair of gloves for him and i.

We both put them on as quietly as we can.

"Honey were going to need to cut your clothes off so we can see how badly injured you are." Dad says and she screams.

"No naked" she crys.

"Shh its OK we'll wrap you in a blanket sweetheart" I say as i look at dad.

He nods and grabs a blanket from the linen closet.

I take it and he start to cut her clothes.

Once her chest was exposed i cover her up as dad works on her pants.

Once he gets those cut away i cover her body fully.

"Emmett can i talk to you in the hall" Dad says as he motions towards it.

"Mia I'll be back OK sweetheart" I say as i walk towards dad.

Mia starts to cry as i walk out of the room.

"Whats up?" i ask.

" I think you should just talk to her, she seems to be calmer when you talk to her." Dad says.

"I'm still helping but yeah I'll talk to her when she gets scared" i say.

" OK" dad says and we walk back in.

"Shh we're here" i coo as dad gets some supplies of the counter and put them on the cart next to the bed.

"Sweetheart we're going to look over your body OK?" i ask softly as i look at her.

She shakes her head no.

"What sweetheart" I ask.

"me be uncovered then" she says.

"Shh only for a few minutes at a time and then we can get you into some PJ's." I explain.

She cry's harder and i look at dad for help.

"Hug her" he mouths.

I sits next to her and bring her tiny body into My arms.

At first she fights but once she realized i wouldn't hurt her she relaxed.

"Shh your OK baby girl" I say as i rest my chin on her hair.

She snuggles into me.

"Honey can we look you over?" i ask as i wrap her blanket around her.

She nods her head.

"But you stay" she says quietly.

" Shh I'll stay" i say as i set her back down.

"Emmett can i use your stethoscope mine will work but your will be easier to use since is a pediatric one" dad says.

I nod and pull it of my neck and hand it to him.

"Honey I'm just going to listen to your heart and lungs and then examine your chest and torso" Dad says as he pulls the blanket down to her waist.

She looks at me with fright.

" its OK sweetheart its just going to be a little cold" I say.

Dad quickly swoops in and sits behind her.

"Deep breaths little one" He says as he places the bell on her chest.

She does as shes told and dad gets back up.

"Everything sounds good with her heart there is a crackling noise in her lungs which is probably the early stages of pneumonia" Dad says.

"SO we'll need to get her on antibiotics then" I say as dad finishes looking over her chest.

"Mia hone Can you Lay back for me please?" i ask as i put the bed back.

She lays down and looks up at me.

"Sweetheart I'm just going to press on your belly softly to check for an abnormalities." I say as i place my hand son her warm flesh.

"I don't feel anything" I say as i pull back and cover her up with the blanket and dad writes down more information.

" OK little one i need to check your eyes ears,nose and throat" dad says as he steps towards her.

I sit in the chair and offer her my hand She takes it and squeezes it gently.

Dad quickly checks everything.

"We'll everything looks OK." he says and goes to write stuff down.

I groan knowing the next part would be hard for her.

"Honey we need to look at your legs" I say softly.

She whimpers and i look at dad in fright

" Honey has Travis ever touched you?" he asks.

" Hes grabbed my thighs" she says in fright.

"Shh sweetheart like I have said we will not hurt you. We just want to make sure your OK" I say and dad nods in agreement.

She sighs ad i quickly pick up the sheet and pull it up till i reach her belly button.

On her leg was a huge gash that would need stitches.

Dad goes to get everything while i run my hands gently up her legs.

When i get to her right one she cry's and trys to pull back.

I go to the door way.

" We need a portable X-ray in here please" I call out and then walks back in the room.

"Dad it feels broken and i think it might need surgery" I say and Mia screams.

"Shh its OK Mia baby your OK" I say as i nurse comes in with the x-ray machine.

"thank you Alexa." I say and Mia starts to panic at the machine.

"Dad take over" i say and go next to Mia.

"Shh sweetheart your OK" I say as i sit next to her and hold her hands in one of mine.

The other plays with her hair.

"Shh its OK Mia baby your OK" I say as i nurse comes in with the x-ray machine.

"thank you Alexa." I say and Mia starts to panic at the machine.

"Dad take over" i say and go next to Mia.

"Shh sweetheart your OK" I say as i sit next to her and hold her hands in one of mine.

The other plays with her quickly and painless as possible moves Mia's legs to get a clear X-ray.

Once he finishes he has a nurse take the x-ray machine and tells her to get the x ray printed.

"Emmett block her view please" He says and i see him starting to grab his stuff for stitches.

I nod and sit right in front of Mia so she can only look at me.

"Whats happening?" she asks but then screams when she feels the needle pierce her skin.

"Shh its OK sweetheart he just gave you some pain medicine so he can finish looking at your leg and clean up that gash" I say softly to her.

The nurse comes in with the x-rays and puts them on the light board.

" DO you need anything?" she asks.

" Not right now thank you"Dad says and the nurse leaves.

Dad finishes and we both go to look at the X-ray.

"Shes going to need surgery for this" Dad says.

" I know" I sigh knowing i wouldn't be allowed in the Operating room.

" I'll go get our ortho to come look at theses. Son relax i will be with her to" Dad says before leaving.

" Honey have you every heard of a surgery?" I ask. She nods.

"That's what my mommy needed after Travis abused her but she died" she cry's.

" Shh sweetheart its OK you not going to die we just need to fix your leg. I promise you" I say as dad walks back in with our pediatric ortho Dr. Greene .

" And this is Mia i assume?" she says with a smile. Mia nods timidly.

" Her X-rays are already up" I say and she walks to them.

" this is an easy fix. we need to re position the bones and then make sure the blood vessels weren't pierced" She says.

"Mia are you OK?" dad asks and i turn my attention to her.

Her heart was racing and she was panicking

. I quickly grab her and pull her to my chest.

" She's scared of surgery her mom died while in surgery. She thinks shes going to die to" I say over Mia's screams.

"Hush little one your OK" Dad says "I'll go get prepped Carlisle you will need to be to" Dr. Greene says and leaves.

"Dad can you get her some PJ's?" I ask as i stand up with her and wrap the blanket round her fully.

Dad exits the room and i coo softly to Mia.

She relaxes a little.

" Mia your going to be OK my dads going to be with you the whole time." I say.

" Your not going to be with me?" she asks.

" I'm sorry sweetheart but i cant. You wont even notice I'm gone you'll be sleeping the whole time" I say.

"Yes i will" she says.

" Shh I'll stay with you until you fall asleep OK?" I ask as i rock her from side to side

She nods and dad comes back with Surgical Pj's.

" here sweetheart" dad says as he hands them to her.

Mia takes them and dad and i both leave to let her get changed.

"Emmett?" she calls out.

I walk back in she was sitting on the bed.

" You ready sweetie pie?" dad asks as he UN locks the wheels on the bed. She shakes her head no.

"Shh its OK remember baby I'll be with you when until you fall asleep" I say as i help dad move her bed.

We get to the operating room and dad leaves to get scrubbed in.

A nurse hands me a surgical gown and helps me wheel Mia in the O.R. Mia looks around in fright.

"Shh sweetheart it OK" I coo softly as i pick her up and lay her on the metal table.

She squirms in discomfort.

Dad and walk in.

"Anna prepare the sleeping mask please' Dad requests as he stands on the other side of Mia.

Mia looks up at him in fright.

"Shh sweet angel your OK. We're making the pain go away" He says and Anna tinkers with machines before picking up the mask.

" Hello little one. This is just going to go over your face and help you sleep OK" she asks.

Mia looks up at me with fear.

" shh I'm here I'm not leaving" I say and Mia nods her head.

I take the marks from Anna and place it over Mia's nose and mouth.

" Just breathe normally sweetie" Anna says.

Within a few minutes Mia was starting to drift.

" I'll see you when you wake up sweet heart" I say as her eyes close.

"You should really think about becoming a dad " Anna says as she hooks Mia to the monitor.

I smile and then leave so they can start.

Once i get ot my office my phone blares.

I quickly pick it up.

" yes Alice?" I ask as i sit down.

"You know Anna is right. I've seen it" she says.

" Alice i don't know you know roses hatred towards humans" I say.

" But she wants a child Em" Alice says.

" I don;t know. Can you see how long she's going to be in surgery?" i ask.

" Yeah another hour and you'll be next to her when she awakens and em shes so happy to see you. She's perfect for rose" Alice says.

" OK but rose needs to meet her and have the final word." i say.

" i know but dad wont let her for at least two weeks but you need to get a room ready for her. I'll be there in ten minutes to give you some stuff to make her comfortable" Alice says and hangs up.

I sigh and get up. I go to the pediatrics wing and my personal nurse gets me a Private room for Mia. Alice comes in with two bags.

" here you go i will see you when you get home. Rose is still sleeping in your bed." She says and then leaves.

In one bag was a big fluff pillow and blanket.

The other bag had a few stuffed animals,movies,candy,a night light and a pair of shorts and a tank top.

I put the candy on the night stand for later.

I run back to my office remembering Mia's kitten was in there from when i took it when she went into surgery

. I quickly take it to the room and set i with everything else.

"Emmett,Carlisle is calling for you" My personal nurse Nikki says from the door.

" OK thank you" I say and walk to the O.R. Dad is standing there.

" There just finishing up and i think you should take her to her room and get her comfortable." Dad says and i nod.

Mia is soon wheeled out and dad grads one side and i grab the other side.

We take her to her room and dad rolls his eyes.

"Alice?" he asks and i nod as i pick Mia up and lay her down.

"Nikki" I call out.

"Yes Emmett?" she asks as she walks in the room.

" Can you and Shaina change her please. We will wait in the hall" I say and hand her the tank top and shorts.

Nikki nods and gets Shaina.

Dad and i wait outside the room listening to them struggle with her being asleep.

Once there done they come in the hall with death glares.

" thank you girls you can take the rest of the day off." i say as dad and i walk back in Mia's room.

I quickly get her comfortable.

" Your sister spoils her already" Dad says.

" Yeahs he says she sees me and rose adopting her but you won't let rose meet her for at least two weeks so Mia can heal" I say as i sit down next to Mia.

"OK then i guess i can get use to being called grandpa" Dad says with a chuckle.

Mia's heart starts to race a sign she was waking.

I take her hands into mine.

Her eyes pop open and she searches the room frantically.

" Mia" i say softly and her eyes land on me. She relaxes.

" Shh its OK I'm not leaving" I say as i cover her up again.

"Fuzzy" she says in awe.

" yeah fuzzy blanket and pillow" i say as i hand her kitten.

"Kitten" she squeals and i chuckle.

" how do you feel little one?" dad asks making his presence known.

" sore" she says as she looks at her casted leg.

" OK I'll get you some pain killers." He says and leaves.

"Are you OK sweetie?"I ask seeing her looking scared again.

"After i recover are you leaving me" she asks.

" No sweetheart your staying in the hospital for at least two weeks" I say as i smooth her hair.

"OK" she says happily and i chuckle she was the first kid to willingly want to stay in the hospital.

Dad comes back with pain medication.

He hands it to her with some water.

I help her with it and she gags at the taste.

"I know sweetie. It tastes bad" i say as i wipe a few tears from her cheeks.

"Lights out in ten doctors" A nurse says.

We nod and i turn back to Mia.

"Are you comfortable baby?" i ask as i tuck her in.

She nods her head and puts her arms up.

I hug her and kiss her forehead.

"Goodnight sweet girl" I say and then go t the door. Dad does the same thing and meets me by the door.

I quickly plug in the night light Alice gave me.

"See you tomorrow sweetheart. Nurses will come in periodically to check on you" I say as i sign off on her chart for the night.

She nods and cuddles into he covers. Dad and i quickly sign out and then leave.

When we get home we sneak in and head upstairs to our rooms.

I quickly change and get into bed. I wrap my arms around rose who moans in sleepiness.

"Emmie?" she asks.

" yeah its me baby" I say as i kiss her neck.

"What happened?" she asks.

"Abuse victim a little girl 3 years old." I say and rose gasps in shock and i see the fire rising in her eyes.

'Shh i promise no one will ever lay a hand on her and put anymore bruises on her" I say as i kiss rose who started to settle down.

" Promise?" she asks.

" I promise no more bruises" I say


	2. Chapter 2

(1 week later)(Emmett's POV)

Everyday Carlisle or i would go visit Mia for a good half hour.

We got to know a lot about her through 20 questions and such Rose started to detect something was off about me.

"Hey sweetheart" I say to Mia as i walk in to her room.

"Emmie" she squeals and i chuckle.

" Hows my favorite patient doing?" I ask as i sit in the chair next to her bed.

"OK" she says as she sits up.

"Would you like some candy sweetheart?" I ask as i reach into the dresser and pull out gummy life savers.

"Yes please" she says and reaches for them.

I chuckle and hand her few.

She eats them slowly as she watches me.

" Did you get your dinner?" I ask looking at the time.

She shakes her head.

" A nurse didn't come and give you dinner?" I ask seeing the time was seven and usually we gave dinner at 6.

She shakes her head no.

"Did you get lunch?" I ask.

" Your dad brought it for me from McDonald's" she says.

"What about breakfast?" I ask now worried.

" Nope" She says softly.

" OK I'll be back soon OK?" i ask as i stand up.

She nods but tears fill her eyes.

" I'll be back with some food. I promise i won't leave you" I say as i slip out of the room.

I walk to dads office and knock.

" Come in son" he says and i walk in.

" the nurses aren't feeding Mia. I asked her and she only ate at lunch because you brought her food" I say as i sit down.

"Seriously?" he says in anger and i nod

. " GO get her some food please while i have a talk with the nurses." He says.

" OK but don't blame my nurse, it shes working night shift tonight" I say as i stand up.

" OK" He says and gets up also.

I walk to the right and he goes to the left. I get in my jeep and storm off.

Alice calls right as i get on the highway.

" What Alice?" I ask impatiently.

" Mom made Mia some food come pick it up" she says and hangs up.

I get off the highway and drive towards home.

When I get there Rose is standing on the porch with a bag.

"Here Emmett" she says as she runs down the stairs to give it to me.

" I love you" I say as i kiss her.

"When can i meet her?" Rose asks and i stop in shock.

" Emmett i already know you fell in love" She says softly.

" I'll talk to dad about it but i should take this food to her" I say and go to leave Rose hugs me once more and then heads in side.

I get in my car and drive to the hospital. When i get there dad is yelling at the nurses. I chuckle and go to Mia's room.

" Baby girl I'm back" i say as i set the bag down.

Mia hugs me and i chuckle.

" i brought you some food" I say as i pull over the table and set the take out box down

I hand her a fork and a juice box.

" thank you Emmie" she says. "

Your welcome baby girl. I'm going to go talk to my father and then after we'll come get you ready for bed" I say and leave. Dad is in the hallway.

" I almost fired them all" he hisses.

" What was there excuse?" I asked.

" They said they thought we were taking care of her."Dad says

"Did they not see we have been busting our asses off all day today with traumas and emergency's" I growl.

" That's what i said." Dad said still seething.

"We need to calm down so we don't scare Mia" I say as i take a calming breath.

Dad does the same and we look at each other.

I nod and we walk back in Mia's room.

" HI sweetheart" I say softly as dad goes to plug in the night light.

I clean up her dinner mess.

"You ready for bed pumpkin?" dad asks as he tickles her.

"No. Emmie help me" she squeals. I chuckle and get into the tickle war.

"Emmett ?" a nurse says timidly at the door.

" Yes?" I ask as i turn.

" Your wife is on the phone" she says.

" Can you tell her to call me back in ten minutes tell her i'm putting Mia in bed" I say.

" Of course" she says and leaves.

" OK baby girl lets get snuggled in so the monster won't eat you" i say as i tuck her into the blankets.

She reaches for my neck. I hug her and kiss her forehead.

" Sleep sweetheart you will be safe." I coo and dad hugs and kisses her.

Dad and i walk out of her room.

"Dad rose wants to know when she can come visit Mia" I say as we get to my office.

"Friday"Dad says and goes down the hall to his office. I get into my office and my phone starts to ring. I quickly answer.

"So what did daddy say?" rose asks.

"Friday" I say as i look at the calendar and see its only Monday.

"OK should i bring anything?" she asks

. " Story books Mia loves when people read to her" I say remembering how happy she was when i did.

" OK anything else?" Rose asks nervously.

" Nope just you" I say as i look at the clock. I still had an hour until my shift ended.

"OK i guess i'll see you in a hour" Rose says.

"OK see you in an hour rose petals" I say before hanging up.

I quickly check my emails before doing paper work

. I loved working here but the paperwork sucked!

The hour flew by after i concentrated on the paperwork.

I hear dad chuckle and look up.

" Emmett you should have been off for a half hour already" he says and i look at the clock.

"Oh shit" I say as i quickly shut everything down in my office and grab my normal coat.

I lock my office and dad and i head off to his Mercedes.

When i get home Rose is sitting next to a pile of children books.

"WOW" I say shocked and dad chuckles.

"Is this to many?" rose asks fretting.

" No she'll love them all and we can put them on the book shelf in her room" I say.

"Her room?" She asks and i nod. I lead her upstairs to the bedroom across from ours. It was painted a light violet

. "This is going to be her room" I say as i kiss her neck

. " its going to be perfect Alice and i need to go shopping tomorrow" She says and i chuckle.

" OK fine but you better give me some loving before you hurt my credit cards" I say as i kiss her

She moans and pushes me towards our bedroom.

(Mia's POV)_(Nightmare)_

_"Emmett don't leave me" I cry and run after him. "Mia leave me" he screams and he hits me. He turns into Travis. "NOOOO" I scream and run away. I feel something grab me and i scream. "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO EMMETT" I scream._

_(End nightmare)_

"Mia" I hear Nikki scream.

I sit up straight in bed panicking.

"Shh sweetheart its OK your OK" She coos softly. I breath seeing i was fine.

"Whats got you so panicked sweetie?" She asks as she sits next to me.

"Wheres Emmett?" I ask as i look around the room.

" His shift ended a few hours ago" She says softly.

"Oh" I say softly. "

Do you want me to call him?" Nikki asks as she goes to get up

."No" I scream.

"Mia please tell me whats wrong?" she asks.

" I have been having dreams of Emmett leaving me and turning into Travis" I say.

"are you thinking of something positive that you want to happen and then you tell yourself it would never happen?" Nikki asks. I nod my head.

"What is it sweetheart?" she asks.

" I want Emmett to be my daddy but i'm afraid he'll say no and then Travis will come and get me" I say softly.

"Sweetheart Emmett loves you more than you know. I heard that his wife is coming to meet you Friday."Nikki says and i look at her in shock.

"Is that a good thing?" I ask nervously. " I heard him talking to her and the way it sounded is they want to adopt you sweetheart." Nikki says softy.

"Can you stay until i fall asleep?" I ask shyly

. " Of course sweetheart" she says and tucks me back in.

I Close my eyes and Nikki rubs my forehead soothingly. I fall asleep soon after.

(Emmett's POV)

The next few days flew by. I was happy Mia was happy to meet Rosie.

"You nervous" i ask as we drive to the hospital.

"A little what if she doesn't like me?" Rosie asks. "She'll love you i promise" I say as we pull into the hospital.

"Here goes noting" Rosie whispers.

I get out and put my coat and stethoscope on and rose meets me at the entrance with the bag of books.

"She'll probably fall asleep to your voice" I say as we walk in. " ,

Emmett, Rosalie " Nikki greets.

"Hows my favorite patient?" i ask as i sign back i from my break.

" Good she just finished dinner and is waiting for you to tuck her in for the night" Nikki says and i nod.

Rose follows me as i walk to Mia's room.

(Rosalie's POV)

"Stay here for a minute" Emmett says as he knocks on the door and opens it.

"And here's my favorite patient" Emmett says in a happy voice that only him as a pediatrician could pull off.

"Emmie" I hear a little girl squeal and i chuckle.

"Did your at all your veggies?"He asks and i see Mia for the first time.

She was beautiful.

(AN: Didn't know if i told what Mia looks like)

She had long beautiful blonde hair and blue face looked like a baby's still.

"Yeah i ate them all up" she says proudly.

Emmett swoops in and starts to tickle her causing her to laugh and oh it was such a sweet sound.

"OK lets get you tucked in and i have a special lady who's dieing to meet you" Emmett says and if i was human i would have blushed.

"Rose you can come in" Emmett says after a few minutes.

I take a deep breath and walk in the room. Mia looks nervously at me.

" Hi sweetheart" i coo as i sit down and set the books on the table.

"Hi" she says quietly.

" Mia this is my wife rose" Emmie says as he sits next to her. She doesn't say anything.

"Shes going to read to you instead of me cuz i have tons of paperwork" Em says softly and kisses her forehead. He leaves.

"Your OK Mia i wont hurt you" I say softly as i pull out the books.

"OK" she says and looks at the books in interest.

"Which one do you want to hear little one?" I ask as i hold them out to her. She points to Charlotte web.

I chuckle and start to read. She starts to get tired when em comes back in.

"Daddy" she says and reaches for him Emmett looks shocked but grabs Mia quickly.

He hugs her to his chest. She wakes up a little after Emmett starts to dry sobs.

" You don't want me?" she asks me.

" NO i do want you. I have been waiting for that for a week now." he says as he sets her down.

"Can i live with you?" she asks nervously.

"Of course sweetheart" i say as Emmett looks at me.

"Guys visiting hours our over" dad says from the door.

"Mommy loves you Mia" I say as i kiss her forehead.

"Take care of our daughter" I tell Emmett as i walk out of the room.

"I'll take you home sweetheart just let me say goodnight to Mia" he says and walks in Mia's room.

(Mia's POV)

After mommy left Carlisle or grandpa came in.

" Goodnight sweet girl grandpa loves you" he says as he kisses my forehead and hugs me.

"tomorrow she can come home, she can finish healing at the house" Grandpa says to daddy who was sitting next to me.

Daddy nods his head. I yawn and he chuckles.

"Go to sleep my angel" he says as he kisses me on the forehead softly. I nod and lay back down.

"Sweetheart tomorrow i wont be coming in until noon, Grandpa will be here though in the morning and then we will get everything done that we need to for you to come home with us" Daddy says as he rubs my forehead.

I nod my head and close my eyes.

"Sleep my little angel." I hear daddy whisper before i fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

(Mia's POV)

The next morning as i waited for daddy to come and pick me up i watched Cartoons.

Grandpa had already came in to clear me for leaving.

He said he had to go get somethings and then he would be back.

"Hey sweetheart" grandpa says softly as he comes in with a tray.

"Whats that grandpa?" i ask nervously.

"Sweetheart theses are your injections you need to get to get out of the hospital" He says softly and i shake my head as i count five of them.

" No, please no grandpa" I cry and scoot away from him.

When i do that his eyes fill with pain.

"Shh baby i know its uncomfortable but you need it."He says.

"NO" I scream and start to cry.

Grandpa sets the tray down and comes to hug me.

"Shh baby its OK. I got you i wont hurt you i promise" grandpa says as he sits down with me in his lap.

"I'll let you give me one and if i don't like it no more" i say as i look at the scary needles.

"Shh OK baby" He says as he sits me sideways on his lap.

He grabs a wet cotton ball and runs it in a circle on my arm.

I clutch onto him as he grabs the injection.

"Slight pinch baby" he says and i feel it and start to cry.

"Please grandpa take it out" I cry and try to squirm.

Grandpa pins me to him before taking it out.

"No more grandpa" I cry.

"I'm sorry baby but you need four more" He says and i start to scream again.

(Emmett's POV)  
When i get to the hospital i hear Mia screaming.

I run in,in fright.

When i get to her room dad has her on his lap trying to shush her.

Next to him on the counter was a tray with four full syringes and one empty one.

My poor baby was scared of needles and she needed four more.

(Mia;s POV)

"Son help me please" grandpa says and i look up.

Daddy is standing in the door.

"Help me daddy" I cry as i reach for him.

He comes to me and picks me up He rocks us back and fourth.

"Shh i got you" He coos softly and i whimper.

Daddy sits down with me on his lap like grandpa did and i shake my head no.

" baby i know there scary but you need them to come home today" Daddy say softly.

Grandpa comes over to us and sets the tray on the bed and i feel daddy's arms tighten around me.

"NO" I scream and start to cry.

"shh its OK sweetheart relax and it wont hurt as badly" grandpa says softly.

I lean into daddy and he starts to hum.

Grandpa quickly starts to give me the shots.

"Emmett hold her tighter this ones going to burn a little" Grandpa says and i try to get out off daddy's grasp.

" hush baby your OK" Daddy coos as he lays me down on his chest so he can wrap his arms me more tightly.

I start to cry to where it hurts to breath.

"Shh Mia its OK daddy's got you"Daddy coos as he rubs my arms.

"Shh don;t look little one" Grandpa says as he wipes my arm down.

I feel the pinch and then the burning.

I start to cry harder.

" Honey calm down follow daddy's breathing" Grandpa says as he puts his hands on my face.

(Emmett's POV)

Dad put his hands on Mia's face to cool her down.

"Shh its OK baby its over" i say softly.

She still wasn't breathing normally.

"Come on follow my breathing angel" i say as i breath nice and slowly.

She starts to calm down and dad take his hands away.

" I'm going to sign her discharge paper" he says and i nod.

Her stuff was in a bag on the end of the bed. Dad had already gave her clothes to change into.

"Daddy" She says weakly.

" yeah baby?" i ask as i face her towards me.

" Who is all in your family?" She asks.

"Two sisters ,two brothers,A niece, my mom, my dad, rose and myself."I tell her as i stroke her cheek.

"Are they going to like me?" she asks getting nervous again.

"They'll love you." i say softy as dad comes back in.

"We can leave" he says happily.

I chuckle to myself and stand up with Mia in my arms.

She clutches onto my neck.

"Congratulations doctor Cullen" A few of the nurse say as we leave.

I strap Mia into her car seat and get in.

I follow dad to the house while talking to Mia.

When we get home everyone is standing on the porch.

Rose runs down the stairs and to the car.

She gets Mia out and hugs her.

"Babe you might want to put her down before you hug the life out of her" I say jokingly as Mia looks at me for help.

" Oops i'm sorry baby" Rose says.

Mia looks up at the porch and goes behind my legs to hide.

I sigh and pick her up.

She hides her face with her hair as i walk towards the porch.

Everyone comes down and stands on the driveway.

I stop ten feet away from them

." Mia look at me sweetheart" i coo as i pull the arm she was sitting on back a little.

She looks up at me.

" they will not hurt you." i say as i look at my family.

Mia sighs and lets me put her down on the ground but she keeps a hold on my hand.

I chuckle to myself. I kneel down next to her.

"Who do you want to start with first?" I ask.

She points to esme.

"OK that's your grandma. Then next to her is Jasper and his wife Alice. Next to Alice is my niece who is your cousin Renesmee but we call her Nessie or nes for short. Next to her is her parents Bella and Edward." I say softly.

"Grandma, uncle jasper,aunt Alice, nes, aunt Bella and uncle Edward" she says and points to each one.

We all nod and Mia smiles before hugging herself into me.

I pick her up and we head into the house.

"OMC she amazing. I hope she likes shopping. DO you think she like shopping? Oh shes going to love her room. I wonder what foods she likes?" Alice starts to ramble and i look at dad.

"Alice sweetheart your going to overwhelm her" He says and if Alice could blush she would be.

" Oops sorry" she says and we all laugh quietly.

Mia yawns and puts her head in the crook of my neck.

"Can i take a nap?" she asks.

"Of course baby" i say as i climb the stairs to her room.

When i get there i open the door softly and place Mia on the floor.

"Here baby this is your room" i say as i walk in.

She looks around in amazement.

"All mine?" she asks as she sees the toys and clothes.

"yes baby this is all yours." I say as i look around then room and it was perfect.

Alice and rose did a fabulous job.

(AN: i'm bad at describing bedrooms and houses so i will put a pic of Mia's bedroom on my Facebook page which is my username)

She look sat me and i nod for her to go in further.

She yawns again and i chuckle.

"Come on sweetheart lets take a nap and when you get up you can play with all these toys and I'm sure Nessie will play with you if you ask" I say as i walk over to the bed.

I pull the covers back and Mia jumps in.

I get her comfortable and tuck her in.

" i love you sweetheart" I say as i kiss her forehead.

" love you to daddy" she says and then cuddles into the blankets.

I walk downstairs and the family is sitting on the couches.

"Nessie you don't mind do you?" I ask as i sit down next to rose.

" No uncle Emmie i don't. It will be fun and I'll get to know her better" she says and Bella and Edward smile at her.

Rose leans into me.

"Did she eat?" mom asks.

" breakfast yeah but she hasn't had lunch yet" i say.

"OK I'm going to the store anyone want to come?" she asks.

" I'll come" rose and Alice say at the same time.

They leave and i sit back and close my eyes.

mom,rose and Alice are gone for a half hour before coming back.

I was just dozing off when they came in an Alice was being loud.

" Alice shh Mia is sleeping and i think Emmett is to" dad says.

" No I'm up i was dozing" i say sleepily and rose laughs at me.

" You are just so cute like that babe" she says and then we hear footsteps in the hallway.

"Daddy?" Mia calls out.

" Downstairs baby" I call back and head towards the stairs.

Mia appears and looks around the room.

The family all smile at her as she walks down the stairs.

She walks to my side and i pick her up.

I go to sit down and put her on my lap.

"Hi Mia" Nes says as she sits next to us.

" Hi" Mia says.

" Would you like to play?" nes asks.

Mia nods. Nessie reaches her hands out to take Mia. Mia stretches until Nessie has a hold on her. Nessie pulls her off my lap and i smile at Mia.

" go have fun sweetheart we'll call you down when its dinner" I say and turn towards the back window.

Nessie takes Mia upstairs and instantly we hear laughter as nes starts to play with Mia.

Rose stands behind me and places her hands on my shoulders.

"What are you thinking about?" she asks softly.

" just thinking about how are family has changed in one short week." i say softly as i tilt my head back ot look at her.

She kisses me softly. "

Would it have helped if you had nine months to wrap your head around it?" rose asks.

" Probably not i never imagined us as parents" I say.

She laughs.

" I know i cant believe it either." she says.

"Jasper stop messing with My emotions' Rose hisses as tears start to flow down her cheeks. Jasper laughs but makes the tears stop.

"We should probably help mom" I say as i stand up. Rose nods and takse my hand.

We go tot he chicken where mom is cooking and dad is sitting on the counter next to her.

"need any help?" i ask.

" Yeah get your father out of her" mom says. Dad and i look at each other. I grin and he smirks back.

"Whoa boys no fighting" mom says.

Dad lunges at me and i jump out of the way.

I go to lunge at dad and catch his ankle bringing him to the floor.

Dad goes ot pin me when mom yells.

"ENOUGH!" We both get up and stand still.

"take it outside if your going to rough house" She says softly.

"Your..." Dad starts when Mia screams for me.

I flint up stairs to her room.

"Daddy kiss it" she cry's as she holds out her hand. Her hand was scraped up. I kiss it ad pick her up.

" nes what happened?" i ask.

" We were playing and she feel off the bed." She says apologetically.

"Shh nes its not your fault. Why don't you go see if dinner is done for you two" I say and take Mia to the bathroom.

I set her on the counter and wash her scrape.

I put a band aid on it and help her down from the counter.

"There all better" I say.

"Dinner" rose yells.

Mia takes My hand as we walk down the stairs together. I give Mia to rose and go to find dad.

"Emmett no not ith Mia down here" Rose says and i groan.

" OK love" I say

(Mia's POV)

Mommy takes me to a big dinning room and Nessie was already sitting down.

Grandma comes in with our plates and sets them down.

"Why aren't you eating mommy" i ask.

"We all had a big lunch except Renesmee who was at the beach." Mommy says as she hands me my fork.

" oh OK" i say and then star to eat.

" thank you grandma" I say

" your welcome sweetheart"She says and then gs to the kitchen.

After we're done eating daddy has a movie playing in my room.

I lay down with him next ot me and watch it.

"Sweetheart" daddy calls at the end of the movie.

"Yeah?" i ask. " time for you to sleep" he says.

I groan but nod.

Mommy comes in and gets me dressed while daddy waits in the hall way.

"Babe you can come in" mommy calls. Daddy comes back in helps Mommy tuck me in.

" We love you baby" they say and kiss my forehead.

" Love you to mommy and daddy" I say and yawn. Daddy turns on my night light before closing the door softly.

I sigh in happiness to actually have a family that loves me.


	4. Chapter 4

(merry Christmas to e=all my readers and I hope u enjoy ch 4 of saving mia. Sorry for any typing errors I just got the windows surface and I am trying t figure out how to use it to do fanfiction on. )

(Emmett's pov)

After mia is in bed me and rose go to are room to relax.

"Christmas is two months away" Rose says softly.

"I know we need to plan something for her" I say and Alice runs in the room.

"can I please plan Christmas "Alice squeals.

"under two conditions" I say as I look stern.

"I know no going overboard and if I do dads allowed to take my credit cards away for as long as he seems fit" she says.

I nod and she leaves squealing. Rose starts to kiss me and it goes downhill from there.

(skipping sex scene)

"No more waiting that long" rose says as she lays down. I nod in agreement

. "Poor Alice bet she wont talk o us for a while" rose says and I laugh remembering lice scream of fear when she heard us.

"its not our fault she was below us in he library when she should have been in her room since the walls are sound proof except the floor." I say.

For once the sound proof walls don't work as I her mia's screams fill he air.

I get up and quickly get dress. Rose does the same and we run to our daughters room.

Dad was already there trying to wake up Mia. She screams in terror again and rose goes over to he bed.

"Let me try" she says as she holds her arms out for our daughter. Dad hands her over and rose embraces our daughter.

"Come on sweetheart wake up for mommy" rose says but mia starts to scratch and punch. She punches rose and we hear a slight pop.

Dad rushes over wit a sedative. " Emmett help rose pin her down" he says as he looks at mia.

I pin mia down and once the medication was in her she relaxed.

"Tomorrow I'm going o call our children's psychologist. I think he has PTSD and night terrors" dad says before walking out of the room.

Rose cries and hugs me all read knowing what those two things were.

"Come on let's get to bed." I say softly and lead her out of the room and into our room.

(mia's pov)

When I get up everything I silent. My arms and hands hurt. I get up to go to daddy's room. When I get there his door is locked. I go to the next room which daddy said was grandpa's. I try the door and it opens. I lose it and run to the bed. I climb in and snuggle into the blankets. I soon fall asleep.

(Carlisle's POV)

At dawn the rooster that somehow got in are woods started crowing. I groan but go to get up. When I try to pull back the covers they wont budge. I turn over and see Mia laying on the edge of the bed. I sigh and nudge her awake

. "Hmmm" she mumbles.

" Mia sweetheart wake up" I say softly as I nudge her some more. She finally wakes up and stretches.

"Grandpa what happened last night?" she asks as she looks down at her hands and arms

. " You had a nightmare and were fighting yourself in your sleep" i Say softly as I stand up and pick her up.

I walk down the hall right as Emmett wakes up and comes out of his room.

" Morning dad. Mia" he says sleepily.

" Wait Mia! what are you doing up this early?" he asks as he rushes to us.

"She was sleeping in my bed when i woke up" I say.

" Sorry grandpa its just that daddy's room was locked" she says softly and reaches for Emmett. I hand her over.

" Mia sweetheart were going to clean those cuts OK, and then we Will get you some breakfast on the way to the hospital" I say as we walk to my office.

" But I don't want to go back to the hospital" she cry's.

"Shh its OK sweetheart. You need to go back because last night you were hurting yourself and we don't want you to hurt yourself so one of grandpa's friends is going to talk to you about it" Emmett says softly as he rubs her back.

(Mia's POV)

Daddy carry's me into grandpa's office.

"Emmett set her on the bed and stand in front of her so you an hug her to you will i get some anesthetic so we can sift her knuckles back into place" Grandpa says and walks into another little side room

. Daddy places me on the bed and holds me to his chest. I wrap my arms around him feeling scared. Grandpa comes in the room and takes my left arm.

"Slight pinch baby" he says softly and before i can cry or fuss grandpa already gave the shot to me.

"let's give that a few minutes" he says softly as he takes my right arm and starts to clean off the dry blood. He wraps up my cuts and then moves back to my left arm.

"Emmett hold her a little tighter" grandpa says and daddy wraps me in his arms so my head is buried in his chest so I can't see.

I hear popping and start to cry feeling discomfort.

" Shh its OK angel daddy's got you. Grandpa's not hurting you" Daddy says softly as he kisses the top of my head.

"OK Emmett she's done" grandpa says softly. Daddy moves and i see a brace on my left hand.

"Sweetie pie" mommy says from the doorway.I jump down and run to her. She picks me up.

" Let's get you dressed" she says and walks to my room. She sets me down on the bed and goes t my closet She comes out with a pair of black jeans and a white shirt with red roses over the bottom. She helps me change and then brings me downstairs.

"be good baby OK I'll see you when you get home" she says softly as she kisses my forehead and then hands me to daddy. Daddy walks outside where grandpa is waiting by his car.

Daddy sets me in the backseat but slides in next to me. Grandpa gets in the front and starts to drive we stop at McDonald's and grandpa orders me some food. Daddy talks to grandpa as I eat. When we stop the hospital is in front of us.

I groan and bury my face in daddy's side. He sighs but picks me up and gets out of the car. Grandpa walks to his side and they walk in the hospital. go to a different floor than I was on last time.

"Carlisle, Emmett" A doctor says as she walks towards us. '

"Good morning Jackie" Grandpa says and I whimper realizing this was the therapist they wanted me to talk to. I tried to get down from daddy's arms.

" not so fast princess" he says softly and follows the therapist into her office. He sets me down on the couch.

" emmett I think its best if i have some alone time with her" Jackie says. Daddy nods and leaves the room. Jackie closes it and locks it so i can get out.

"Mia why don't you come sit" she says sweetly.

" No i want daddy" I cry and pout and sit on the floor.

"Sweetie i just want to help you." she says softly as she sit on the floor close to me

' "Why" I cry as I scoot further.

"Because sweetie you hurt yourself pretty badly last night" she says and I look down at my bandaged arms.

" You don't have to tell me everything at once" she says softly and scoot closer to me.

"Mommy said Travis was a nice man but when he meet me her became mean and started to yell at mommy" I say softly.

(Emmett's POV)

Dad goes into the waiting room and I go to my office to get some paperwork to do while waiting.

I go back to the waiting room and try not to listen what mia was telling Jackie.

I start to fill out paper work. I was almost done with my paper work when dad nudged me.

" they just finished." he says softly and Jackie's personal nurse comes out.

" Emmett Jackie would like to talk to you" she say and I stand up handing the paperwork to dad. I walk down the ha and to her office. I knock and let myself in.

"DADDY" Mia screams hugs me. I hug her back and wipe the few tears that were still running down her face.

"Angela can you take mia to Carlisle please." Jackie says as I sit down and mia crawls on my lap.

"Mia go with Angela" I say as I set her down.

"no daddy" she cries and reaches for me.

"No sweetheart go with Angela she'll take you to grandpa" I say. Angela holds her hand out for mia but mia shakes. I pick her up and hug her.

"shh its ok." I say and then hands her to Angela who caries her out of the room.

"Your daughter has had a haunting past" she says.

"What do you mean" I say confused.

"she had to watch her mom get raped over and over again and she herself got abused and she watched her mother nearly die many of times." Jackie says.

I gasp in shock.

"She does have PTSD and night terrors but therapy won't be enough I'm going to put her on depression medication" she says as she writes out a prescription. I take it and put it in my pocket.

"Anything else?" I ask as I go to stand up.

"Nope u can schedule her next appointment with my nurse I want to see her twice a week." Jackie says.

"thank you for getting her in on such s short notice" I say as I stand up to leave.

"Your welcome Emmett" she says as she writs down information in mia's chart.

I go out t the waiting room and make another appointment for mia and then get her prescription filled.

After that we go home. Rose is waiting at the door and frowns when she sees the pharmacy bag.]

"we'll get her through love" I say as I hug her. Mia runs upstairs to play in her room.


	5. Chapter 5

(Rose's POV)

(Three weeks later)

"I got her" I say as I get up from bed. The clock read three A.M. I walk to Mia's room.

"Momma" she cries and reaches for me. I sigh and hold her. Ever since we started her therapy her night terrors were getting worse.

I stressed this to Emmett to tell Jackie but he said she would want to admit her and watch her overnight and Emmett or I weren't willing to do that. She was our baby and we hated to see her upset and being in the hospital would make her upset.

"Come on sweet pea" I say as I take her to mine and Emmett's bathroom. I grab her pill bottle and grab a cup for water. I pour her some water and hand her the glass she looks at me with a frown.

"Shh I know you don't like I but you need it baby" I say as I give her, her depression medicine. She takes it without complaining.

After she's done she put her cup down and raises her arms to be held. I grab her and take her back to my room.

"Emmett scoot over" I say as I sit down. Emmett grumbles but then hears mia's heart beat and laugh and scoots over. I lay her down and climb in next.

"Sleep baby" I say as I kiss her forehead.

(Next morning/Emmett's POV)  
I groan when my alarm for work goes off.

"Mia sweetheart time to get up" I say softly. She moans but I grab her. She wakes up and looks at me with a pout.

"I know you don't want sweetheart but after you're done talking to Jackie you get to spend the day with daddy" I say softly, as I walk her to her room.

I set her down and go to her closet. I pick her outfit out and give it to her.

"Come on down stairs when you're done for breakfast" I say and then flint downstairs. Dad was already at the stove cooking.

"I got it why don't you go get ready" he says. I nod and go upstairs I jump in the shower and then get into my dress pant and shirt and my teddy bear tie. I walk out of my room right as mia walks out of hers.

"Hey baby girl" I say as I pick her up. She plays with my tie and laughs.

"Is that fun?" I ask as I walk downstairs. She nods and laughs when she finds the button that makes the bears light up and sing you are my sunshine. She giggles harder and dad starts to chuckle as he sees why she's laughing.

"I thought it would do exactly what it is doing but for after her therapy, we both know how she doesn't like it." I say so she doesn't hear it. Dad nods and sets her food down. I set her down and she starts to eat.

After she's done I do her dishes while dad gets ready. Dad comes down in pediatric scrubs and mia giggles. He smiles as he picks her up and we go to my jeep

. She starts to cry and dad shushes her and gets in the back of my car with her. I get in the driver seat. When I get to the hospital Mia cries.

It was like pulling teeth getting her to therapy. I pick her up and dad walks in with us.

"Be good sweetheart grandpa will see you soon" Dad says as he kisses her forehead. I walk towards the elevator and mia screams.

"Shh mia you're going to make people think I'm killing you" I say as I get in the elevator. I rub her back as the elevator take us up. When I get to the floor Jackie was on I hum as I step out. Jackie's personal nurse is waiting for us.

"Ah good Emmett you're here" she says as she guides us back to Jackie's office. Jackie is sitting at her desk filling paperwork out.

"Hi miss mia" Jackie says as she stands up. I go to hand mia to Jackie but she screams.

"Emmett is something happening that you're not telling us?" she asks.

"Her night terrors our worse since we started this therapy." I say as I hug Mia who starts to scream.

"Shh baby you're ok" I coo as I rub her back more.

"Well I want to keep an eye on that and see it for myself." She says.

"Absolutely not" I say.

"Dr. Cullen you know I can't help her if I can't see what is happening" Jackie says.

"This is my daughter and if you admit her under observation she will freak more" I say protectively.

"Ok both of you calm down" Jackie says as she sits down to think. I sit down with mia to relax her and my nerves.

"Ok I will think of something but I want to talk to her" Jackie says.

"Ok mia be good and listen please" I say as I turn my pager on and go to leave.

"Page me when you're done with her" I say and Jackie nods. I leave and go downstairs to pediatrics. Dad meets me there.

"SO" He asks as he walks with me.

"Jackie wants to admit her but I said absolutely not" I say as we go to our patient from last night.

"I see" he says and we walk into the room.

(An hour later)

My pager goes off.

"I'm going to go get mia. You coming?" I say as I go to leave my office.

"Sure" dad says as he gets up from my couch. We run upstairs and to Jackie's office. When we get there we're ushered straight into her office.

"Please sit" she says and mia comes to us and start to play with my tie

. "Since you won't let me watch mia here I came up with a compromise. I will bring all the stuff I need to your house and watch her there for the night" Jackie says. I look at dad.

"I don't care son as long as it helps her sleep better" He says.

"Fine" I say and mia looks at me.

"No daddy" she says.

"Shh sweetheart its ok you won't have to talk to her." I Say.

"Mia I'll come after your in bed so you won't even have to see me unless we need to wake you up from the night terrors" Jackie says.

"Fine" she says softly.

"There's my girl" I say as I pick her up. Dad makes arrangements while I take her downstairs with me.

"Dr. E. Cullen to exam room four" The intercom says. I hurry down the stairs and to the exam room.

"Knock, knock" I say as I walk in. Nikki hands me the chart before leaving.

"Oh Doctor Cullen thank god you're here today" says.

"What happened today?" I ask as I go to put gloves on.

"Kyra feel down a hill and cut her leg pretty badly" says.

"Kyra?" I ask and look at the little girl.

"We adopted her last month" She says as she rubs the child's arm soothingly.

"Ok Mia why don't you stay right here ok?" I ask as I set her down. Mia nods and looks at the girl in curiosity. After Mrs. Gerson calms down Kyra I was able to look at her leg and it definitely was a nice cut that would need stitches.

I started the stitches and was almost done when I hear a loud thump. I finish with Kyra and then turn.

Mia was passed out on the floor. I quickly take my gloves off and rush to my daughter's side.

" my nurse will come in and wrap that up and give you instructions and a prescription for antibiotics and pain medicine" I say and she nods.

I pick mia up and walk into the hall. Dad was standing at the nurse's desk filling out paper work but gasps when he sees mia. He rushes over.

"What happened?" he asks as he follows m to my office.

"I think she passed out from the sight of blood" I say as we make it to my office and dad opens the door for me. I lay her down and dad gets a cool wash cloth for her forehead.

"I'm going t call rose and have her pick her up" I say as I go to my desk. Rose quickly answers on the first ring.

"Emmie is something wrong?" she ask in panic.

"Mia passed out from the sight of blood. I need you to come pick her up and bring her home" I say. '

"Ok I'll be there in a few minutes" she says and hangs up Dad nods his head telling me he heard the conversation. I pick mia up and hold her to my chest.

Rose runs into my office a few minutes later.

"She's still unconscious so be careful with her" I say as I hand her over.

"I know. I will see you when you get home" rose says and kisses me before leaving. I sigh and dad and I go back to the pediatric wing.

(Rose's POV)

I strapped my daughter into the back seat of my car and drove home. When I get there the rest of the family were in the front room looking worried.

"She's alright guys she's just unconscious for the time being" I say as I lay her down on the couch.

"I'm going to hunt can you guys watch her?" I ask looking down at mia.

"Of course" They reply. I smile and kiss mia's forehead before heading out.

(Mia's POV)

"No" I scream and sit up from my dream.

"Shh it's ok. Sweetheart" Grandma says as she picks me up.

"Where daddy?" I ask and I see I'm home.

"He's still working baby you passed out at the hospital so mommy brought you home" Grandma says as she hugs me. Speaking of the hospital reminded me that Dr. Jackie was coming tonight. I start to fuss.

"Shh its ok sweetie what's wrong?" grandma asks as she rubs my back.

"Dr. Jackie" I cry and I'm handed into another set off arms. I look up and uncle jazz is holding me.

"Shh princess its ok." He coos.

"No it isn't he's coming here tonight to observe me while I sleep" I say.

"Shh its ok sweetie" Aunt Bella and Edward say at the same time.

"We won't let her hurt you" Auntie Alice says. Mommy coms through the door.

"Why is she so upset?" she asks as she goes to hug me.

" Dr. Jackie is apparently coming here tonight to observe her and her night terrors" Uncle Jazz says

(Rose's POV)

"Shh it's ok you're going to be ok" I say and Emmett walks in the door.

"You told her?" I say.

"Yeah babe but she compromised and is coming here to observe her." Em says.

"ok" I sigh and mia's tummy growls.

"time for lunch baby?" I ask and she nods. I take her to the kitchen and set her down.

I quickly make her a turkey Quesada with fruit and carrots on the side.

" hey sweetheart how about we watch a movie after you done?" Edward asks as he comes in the kitchen with Nessie. Mia nods her head vigorously and we all laugh.

"Ok baby we can watch a movie" I say as I kiss her forehead. Nessie comes to the table and sits down with pizza rolls and a soda.

"Seriously nes?" em asks and Nessie glares at him to dare him to say anything else. He steps back and Edward laughs at him.

After there done eating we head to the movie room. Mia looks at the floor to ceiling screen in awe. Nessie takes mia's hand and they pick a movie out. We all settle down and watch the movie.

(6 hours later)

"No" mia screams as I try to get her upstairs for bed. She runs and hides under the coffee table. Dad and I look at each other and we each go to a side and lay on our bellies.

"Come on sweetheart remember you won even see her she will arrive when you're already asleep." Dad says as he reaches for her. She scoots down and runs.

We quickly get off our stomachs and run after her.

"Em stop" rode says as she stands in front of us on the stairs.

"Let me try" she says and then climbs the stairs. I sigh and go to follow just in case as does dad. When we get up there rose is chasing mia down the hall dad and I stand by the stairs mia runs right into my legs and I grab her.

I pin her to my chest and look at rose to open mia's door for me. Rose quickly opens mia's door and I set her down and rose closes the door Rose struggles with mia but finally gets her to get in bed.

I walk in and rose and I sit next to her until she falls asleep. When she does dad calls Jackie to come. Everyone quickly scramble and gets in night wear.

Rose and I walk down hand and hand right as Jackie pulls in. Dad goes to answer the door and the rest of us sit down and watch the news.

"Rose. Emmett" Dad says from the door way acting human.

"Oh Jackie you're here" I say in surprise as rose and I get up.

"Let me introduce you to everyone and then we will take you upstairs" I say.

"This is my wife rose" I introduce. Rose shakes Jackie's hand.

"And then my mother esme. My youngest brother Edward. His wife Bella and their daughter rensemee. And my brother jasper and his wife Alice" I say and the family nod or wave.

"It's nice to meet you all" Jackie says.

"Follow us and we'll take you to mia's room" I say and walk up the stairs. I lead her to mia's room and after twenty minutes of sitting in there I excuse myself saying I was going to bed.

(Next morning)

"Well Emmett I had to wake her twice. I want you to give her two of her depression pills instead of one. One at night and one in the morning and also don't tell her ahead of time when she has an appointment with me because she might think of hem as torture" Jackie says as she was about to leave.

"thank you" I say and then walk her out.


	6. Chapter 6

Saving Mia Ch. 6

(Emmett's POV. Christmas Eve night)

"Come on sweetheart time for bed" I say as I pick her up.

"Daddy do I have to?" she whines.

"Yeah baby you do. If you don't Santa won't come and bring you presents" I say as I climb the stairs.

"Down" she demands when we get to her room. I set her down n she runs to her bed.

"Sweetheart put your PJ's on and brush your teeth first" I say and hand her PJ's. She runs to the bathroom and I hear her struggling to rush putting her PJ's on.

"Brush your teeth" I yell and she groan but does so. After she runs out of the bathroom and jumps in bed. I chuckle and tuck her in.

"See you in the A.M baby" I say as I kiss her forehead.

"Goodnight daddy" she yawns as she rolls over. I close the door and head back downstairs o the family. Alice and rose were already busy wrapping

. "What if she wakes up" I hiss.

"She won't" Alice says as she finishes a present.

"I got to go deliver some cookies to the hospital and check in on some patients" I say and go to the kitchen. I grab the cookies and get into my jeep. When I get there dad was filling out paperwork while talking to the nurses.

"Hey son" he says as he excuses himself from paper work.

"Hi dad. Busy night?" I ask seeing all the charts.

"Not really just kids with earaches and colds" he says as we walk upstairs to the pediatric nurses' lounge.

"Merry Christmas girls" I say as I set the cookies down.

"Did your mother make them?" One of the nurses asks.

"Yep just like always." I say and dad laughs.

"Oh I almost forgot you need to go check up on Trevor. I don't think he's going to last much longer without the surgery" Dad says.

"Well excuse me ladies" I say and walk out.

"What do you mean he won't last long? Yesterday he was perfectly fine" I say as I wash my hands before heading into the NICU

"Dr. Cullen thank god you here" Trevor's mom says and I can tell she has been crying.

I go over to the incubator and gasp in shock. Trevor was struggling to breathe. I quickly examine him and look over at dad.

"Is there any surgical team here tonight?" I ask.

"No everyone left for the holidays." Dad says.

"We need to get him into surgery now if we don't he won't make it to the 26th" I say.

"I'll get some nurses and I'll meet you in the O.R." Dad says and leaves.

"Is he going to survive?" Trevor's mom asks.

"I won't let him die. Nikki will show you the waiting room" I say as Nikki walks in. She leaves and I pick up Trevor.

I walk down to the O.R and hand him to the anthologist nurse that was here. I go and get scrubbed in as dad does the same.

We say a prayer and then get into the O.R.

(3 hours later)

"Lucy take him back to the NICU, dad come with me to inform Trevor's mom." I say as I pick up Trevor and hand him to Lucy. Dad and I take off our surgical gowns and then go to the waiting room.

"Mrs. Petterson" I call and she stands up.

"How is he?" she asks in panic.

"He pulled through the surgery fine and we will hopefully be able to move him to the nursery for the rest of his say before you can take him home in about a month." I say.

"Oh thank god" She says.

"Would you like to see him?" Dad asks.

"Yes please" She says.

"Emmett go home and help your wife and sister finish wrapping presents" Dad says and I nod and leave. When I get home rose is walking down the stairs with more presents.

"Emmie there's more presents from us in our closet can you to get them?" She asks.

"Of course." I say and run upstairs. I bring them down and we start to wrap them

(Two hours later/150 presents later)

"Finally!" I say as I stand back up.

"I'm heading to bed" Rose says as she goes to climb the stairs.

"Jasper, Edward help me" Alice says and I sigh in relief and go to the stairs.

Rose and I walk hand and hand upstairs and to our bedroom.

"You ready for an early morning?" I ask as we lay down.

"No" she groans and lays next to me. I laugh and wrap her in my arms. She cuddles into me and we fall asleep.

(Next morning/Mia's POV)  
When I wake up everything is quite except the soft Christmas music playing. Wait Santa came last night! With that thought I get out of bed and race to mommy and daddy's room. I open the door and run in there room ad throw myself onto their bed.

"Mommy daddy time to wake up" I say as I bounce up and down. Mommy rolls over and groans.

"Mommy come on" I whine as daddy gets up.

"Come one rose petals" Daddy says as he picks me up. Mommy groans but gets up and puts a bath robe on. We go downstairs and I gasp when I see all the presents.

"Down" I demand and wiggle in his arms. He sets me down when we get to the bottom of the stairs and I run to the tree in awe. The rest of the family come down.

"Merry Christmas mia" they all say and sit down. Mommy and daddy sit on the couch closet to the tree. Uncle jazz, Auntie Alice sit in the recliner together.

Nes sits between Uncle Edward and auntie Bella on the three person couch. Grandpa sits in a recliner which as closest to the tree and grandma sits on his lap.

"Come on baby come open presents" grandma says as she opens her arms for me. I run over them and she sits me on her lap.

Auntie Alice gets up and starts t hand me presents.

(Half way through presents)

"Come on sweetheart let's get some breakfast into you and then we will finish." Mommy says as she stands up and comes to me. I let her pick me up and she takes me to the kitchen. Mommy gives me my food and I start to think about the last two months. Start to cry and I feel mommy hug me.

"Shh baby hats wrong?" she asks.

"You guys love me right?" I ask as I bury my head in her chest.

"Of course baby" she says.

"You're never going to give me away" I say.

"No sweetheart never" she says.

"Promise?" I ask still afraid.

"We promise" Daddy says as he comes in.

'but wham about everyone else will hey always love me?" I ask.

"Of course we will" the family says from the door frame. Grandpa walks to us and holds his arms out. Daddy hands me to him and grandpa hugs me.

"Shh baby we will always love you no matter what you do" He coos as he rubs my back.

"Promise?" I ask again.

"Sweetheart you're stuck with family from now and forever. Noting your can do will make us UN love you" Grandpa says and the whole family join in the hug.

" Ok come on lets go finish presents" Auntie Alice says and skips

(The end)


End file.
